YJ Christmas Count Down!
by GhostDog401
Summary: I'm counting down the days til Christmas! 25 stories one each day! Humor, Romance, Hoilday Fun! What more do you want! Click the title and read about YJ's Christmas! From Snowball Fights to Christmas Trees! From Caroling to Gift Giving! Its all there!
1. GingerBread House

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 1**

**Title: Gingerbread House  
>Genre: Humor!<strong>

"Jingle Bells! Batman smells! Robin laid an egg!"

Robin blinked as he looked up at the yellow and red clad speedster in front of him, otherwise known as Wally, Kid Flash, and sadly his best friend.

"Um Wally are you okay?" He asked slowly reaching out to tap his vibrating friend, but he just dodged and continued his song.

"Batmobile lost a wheel! And the Joker does ballet!" The red head giggled uncontrollably and then continued to run in circles singing at the top of his lungs. "Jingle Bells! Batman smells! Robin laid an egg!"

Robin's face turned bright red with embarrassment when the rest of the team walked in, followed by Batman himself, who unlike usually looked like he was trying not to laugh. The Dark Knight's face was twitching at the sides and even though he looked mad at Wally's choice in song, behind his mask Robin was sure his eyes held amusement.

"What's going-"Batman was cut off by Kid Flash running up to him and yelling.

"Batmobile lost a wheel! And the Joker does ballet!"

Batman's face twisted up in a failed attempt not to smile, unlike most assumptions the Dark Knight was not an emotionless shell, there were a few people, among them Robin, Alfred, and sometimes one of the Flashs, who could make his face jerk in a quick smile for a moment or two. And no matter how much he fought it Batman couldn't get the hilarious picture of the Joker in a pink tutu twirling around in circles out of his mind.

Finally he turned to Robin, but before he could open his mouth Robin just held up a hand and muttered, "Don't ask."

Batman looked around the room, on the kitchen counter was a half finished ginger bread house and by it empty bowls of candy, he smirked and looked down at his protégé, "Gingerbread House?" He asked.

Robin's face grew bright red and said, "Gingerbread House."

At the same time Artemis got over her shock and before you could say, _Green Arrow _had opened her phone and begun to recorded, "Oh man this is so going on YouTube." She informed them, Wally stopped and stared at her for a moment mouth open as if he were about to protest, before he shrugged and continued.

"Jingle Bells! Batman smells! Robin laid an egg! "Batmobile lost a wheel! And the Joker does ballet!"

***giggles* I loved writing this I don't write a lot of humor, but Kid Flash just flows with humor so easily.**

**HEY GUYS! What did you guys think? I'm doing a Christmas count down for all you Young Justice fans, I know I started late, but hey better late than never right?**

**Chapters: 2, 3, 4 and 5 will be up tomorrow and then I'll update daily ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY SHALL DO!**

**Kid Flash: *suddenly has a sugar crash* Oh man my head…..*groans and falls to the ground***

**Me: *giggles nervously* Um please just ignore him….thanks.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Snowball Fight

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 2**

**Title: Snowball Fight!  
>Genre: Action, Humor<strong>

M'gann rushed to the window, the second she saw something white stick to the surface before it melted away. She had waited for this moment for a long time. Looking out the window she squealed in delight. In front of her collecting softly on houses, trees, roads, and everything else was a white, cold, substances she been told was called snow, by her Uncle J'onn.

Sure she had seen snow before on missions, and in the training exercise, but she didn't want to think about that, but this was the first time she would get the chance to enjoy it. This was the first snow of the year.

Smiling happily she closed her eyes allowed her clothes to melt out of her normal wear and into a soft snow jacket and pants, complete with hat, gloves, and boots. Her brown eyes opened in excitement and she flew down to the kitchen, where she was meant with most of the team (Kaldur was away in Atlantis and Wally was late…again) who were tugging on hats/earmuffs and boots.

"Ready?" She asked. The Team had been planning this forever, they had all agreed that on the first snow of the year they would all go out and have a hug snowball fight. The rules were simple, you couldn't touch the person (or telepathically lift them) your super powers could only be used to throw snowballs, if an alarm went off they must stop then and there and report in, if Bats arrived to ask what was going on, they bailed and denied everything. It was that simple.

"Ready!" Robin said proudly, as he replaced his sunglasses with a pair of black snow goggles. He was wearing an oversized black snow coat that had a hood pulled over his head, a yellow Batman symbol printed across the chest. He was also wearing his normal equality belt, numerous snowball launchers hung off it.

Artemis smirked as she filled her quiver with new arrows, that M'gann was sure somehow or another fired snowballs. Standing up she nodded at M'gann, "Ready." She was wearing a green hoodie, with her normal superhero symbol printed across the chest. A pair of green earmuffs added to her costume, tiny arrows dotting them.

Superboy stood up, he looked awkward in the big snow jacket, and obviously wasn't happy about wearing it, that is until M'gann had told him, he looked nice in it. He didn't say a word, but nodded in her direction.

"Then let's-"She was cute off suddenly by a computerized voice announcing Kid Flash and the said speedster entered the room, tripping over big boots.

Kid Flash earmuffs covered his ears, red lightning bolts jolting out of the sides. He wore a red Flash sweater and even though it didn't look like it would keep him warm, it would. His high metabolism and constant need to move did the rest.

"Don't start!" He said frantically. "I'm here! I'm here!"

"I too have arrived," the calm voice entered the teenagers' ears and seemed so out of place against the frantic voices of everyone else. Kaldur stepped into the room, he was wearing his normal coat that hid his gills and the only difference to his costume was that a think dark blue hat now covered his ears.

M'gann smiled at them, "glad you guys could make it! Now! Let's go!" She raced out of the cave, the rest of the team hot on her trail.

Laughing, she put a finger to her head and concentrated on the fresh snow soon snow balls flew at her teammates. Squeals of surprise erupted from the group as the desperately tried to dodge. Kaldur smirked and pulling out his

M'gann gasped in shock and focused more power on his snowballs. Kaldur smiled up at her, "you forget my friend!" He yelled. "Snow is water!"

With that M'gann let out squeal as snowballs hit her, letting the other ones headed for her teammates fall to the ground.

"Free for all!" Wally screamed knelling to the ground, his arms became a blur as he fired snowball after snowball at Artemis, who glared at him and pushing an arrow into the ground, lifted it back up and fired. M'gann watched in awe as it came apart and the snowball plummeted onto Wally's head.

Superboy was the next to take action, fling snow at Robin who dodged and sunk into the shadows before laughing and jumping onto the clone's shoulders and shoving snow into his face.

"Why you little!" Superboy growled playfully as he looked around for the Boy Wonder.

M'gann laughed as she continued to battle Kaldur's onslaught, before she suddenly froze.

_You guys Batman's coming and he does not seem happy, _she spoke through the teams minds.

The Team froze in place, as if someone had pushed a giant pause button, Wally mid throw, Artemis mid shot, Kaldur's snowballs fell to the ground as he yelled.

_Move! _The sound of his voice brought everyone back to reality and before you could say _Justice League _they were gone, scrambling quickly away to the Bio-Ship M'gann had planted near-by. By the time the Dark Knight had arrived the Team was in Central City resuming their game.

**So what did you guys think more humor for ya! Also sorry about yesterday was busy so I'm getting 3,4,5, AND 6 up tonight then I'll be all caught up XD**

**Anyways**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Music lover bwg: **I've wondered this for a while what does bwg stand for? Also thanks for the smiley ^-^

**Alana-kittychan: **Lol thanks!

**Prettykitty374: **Lol, yep! And true Wally and humor go together like peanut butter and jelly….unless you're doing a Failsafe…man that was a lot of Wally angst…

**Turkey: **Lol thanks!

**Parthos the Silver Dragon: **Lol thank you! ^-^

**Aorio no neko: **Thanks!

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO! **

**~Ghosty, Out! PEACE! ^-^**

**But seriously review!**

**VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV**

**IT ONLY TAKES TEN SECONDS!**

**V**


	3. Christmas Trees

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 3**

**Title: Christmas Trees  
>Genre: Humor, I think….<strong>

**FAVORITE ONE SO FAR HANDS DOWN!**

Robin stared up at the huge tree inside the mountain, normal The Justice League would say no to such an operation, something about fire safety, but Robin had purposely asked Batman about it when the billionaire had been busy as Bruce Wayne.

The Dark Knight had stated that if they could get a tree, they could do whatever they wanted with it. This was good news, the bad news no one had money to pay for a tree so they decided to take matters into their own hands.

With some help from M'gann, the Bio-Ship, Zatanna and Superboy, they had somehow managed to get a tree into the mountain. You never would've guessed it, but when needed Kid Flash made an excellent chainsaw.

The tree which was taller than all of them put together and then some towered above them. Grinning proudly Robin yelled, "Alright guys we have exactly two hours before the League comes to check on us and makes us take this away, however I'm betting that if the whole thing is decorated by then they won't do it so…GO!"

Kid Flash wasted no time grabbing a box of shiny, unbreakable, ornaments and racing around the tree, jumping to get them up higher.

Telepathically M'gann untangled the lights and strung them up and around the tree, smiling at Superboy who was enjoying one of those few moments when he was truly happy and amazed.

Artemis tied a string of popcorn onto two of her arrows before firing one end, and then the other up into the tree trunk. The blond archer couldn't remember the last time she had celebrated Christmas, probably around 6 to 7 years ago, before her mom went to jail.

Robin laughed his manic like laugh as he jumped into the air and flipping off support beams through Birdaranges onto the tree which exploded out green and red streamers/tinsel.

Kaldur, not really sure of what else he could do, set to work making a tank around the tree's trunk and then filling it with water, before stringing lights and ornaments onto the tree.

Zatanna not wanting to miss out had stayed to decorate the huge tree and with her hands raised chanted, "eert eht no eht gnirts!"

The blue, green, white, and more fantastic colored orbs of glass lifted up into the air before settling down near the top of the tree.

Two hours later everything was done except the star at the top, everyone looked at Superboy who had been standing in the corner silently watching, worried that if he intervened he would break something.

Smiling M'gann held out the star, "Your turn Conner." She spoke softly.

Blinking he opened his mouth to protest before he was stopped by many if-you-protest-we-will-hurt-you glares from the team. Sighing Superboy gulped and took the star and jumping flew to the top of the tree as quickly as he could he placed the star on the top and plunged it in, just in time to plummet back to the ground.

Closing his eyes he waited for impact that never came. M'gann stood there her eyes glowing green as she concentrated.

_I've got ya Conner_, she told him, before setting him down. 

"Um…thanks I guess," he said quietly to her with a shy trace of a smile.

"Okay then just one last box!" Robin announced happily. "And then we are—"

Robin froze mid-sentence as a female monotone announced the arrival of arrival of Batman and then some. When they stepped out to see the tree with their protégés next to it, empty boxes scattering the ground around them, small nervous smiles lighting up the young teen's faces.

Robin scanned the crowd and almost laughed at the mixture of emotion.

Flash looked confused before his face split into a huge grin and hooted in laugher. Words like 'that is the biggest Christmas Tree I have ever seen' and 'how did you manage this,' escaping his mouth. In frantic speed talk.

J'onn looked amazed as he stared up at the huge brightly lit tree before him, so much so that he sunk out of his alien form and into his human one, until Green Arrow nudged him and pointed.

Green Arrow just looked proud, no doubt noticing the popcorn dressed arrows at the top of the tree and gave a thumbs up to the team, or maybe it was just for Artemis who knew.

Aquaman's face was confused for a while, seeing as Christmas was not celebrated in Atlantis and it stayed that way for quite a while before understanding etched its way into his features and he shook his head in amusement.

Zatara looked angry, not because of the tree that stood proudly inside Mount Justice, but because his daughter was with those _no-good-trouble-making-idiot-sidekicks. _His face clearly stated, we will talk about this when we get home. To this Zatanna stuck out her tongue, making her father's face grow redder with anger.

Superman of course was not present, much to the dismay or was it the delight of Superboy. Honestly the clone wasn't sure how to fell about his original.

Batman face changed from, surprise, to realization, to awe, before a faint smile twitched at the Dark Knights lips.

"Well this is awkward…." Wally stated before yelping out an ow as Artemis hit him upside the head.

"Merry um Christmas," Robin said nervously. "You said that if we could find one we could have one." Robin pointed out when his mentor opened his mouth to speak.

Batman's mouth snapped shut as he rubbed his chin in thought before sighing, "There is no use in taking the tree down now."

The Team cheered in delight high-fiving one another that is until the Dark Knight finished, "however since you guys had some much fun with the tree, your mission can wait."

The cheers turned to groans in a heartbeat, that quickly topped when Robin announce. "Wait you guys! I forgot one more box!"

Opening it with a small Robin pulled out a couple ornaments with a "Ta-Da!" And everyone froze, before erupting into laugher. Taken for the small camera Robin carried around were snap-shots of missions. Whether they be good or bad.

There was one of Kaldur his water swords falling down upon an unknown object.

One of Kid Flash running into a wall, to this said speedster turned bright red and groaned.

One of Artemis shooting the shot that would save the whole team from the Reds, she was still trying to figure out how the Boy Wonder got that shot.

One of M'gann and Superboy kissing, (again how?) inside a red heart shaped ornament. Everyone turned to Kid Flash who just made an 'eh' sound and admitted her hand known all along.

One of Robin who was fighting off green and black like monkey robots.

One of Zatanna kicking robot butt.

Along with others, laughing in amazement and delight, and every now and again groaning in embarrassment. (Or in the case of one ornament breaking an ornament of Artemis and Wally holding hands inside a heart from back when the team had gotten their memories erased.)

Finally Robin pulled out the last one, a team picture of everyone which had been taken earlier that day. Everyone was wearing red Santa hats and laughing at the camera. As they made funny faces or tackled each other.

They hung up each ornament before exiting the room to go talk and maybe get to the TV before Superboy did for his daily static.

Leaving behind their mentors, finally Flash stated, "You know I'm still trying to figure out how the heck they got that tree through the front door." That was it, the room erupted in laughter and to the surprise of everyone even Batman joined in, because Christmas did that to you, it made you happy when you don't want to be.

**So what did you guys think this is by far my favorite thus far! ^-^**

**Already Replied to Reviews So….**

**~Ghosty, Out! PEACE! ^-^**

**YOU THINK I'M KIDDING? REVIEW!  
>People: O.o<br>Me: *nervous laugh* Please?  
><strong>**VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV**

**IT ONLY TAKES TEN SECONDS!**

**V**


	4. Caroling

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 4**

**Title: Caroling  
>Genre: Romance, Humor<strong>

Wally groaned as his aunt shoved him into a coat and hat. The hat covering his red hair completely except for the bits sticking out of the sides. "Come on Aunt Iris!" He whined. "Don't make me do it!"

His aunt just laughed, "Oh come on Wally it's not the end of the world."

His aunt laughed even more when she heard her nephew complain about how at least if it was the end of the world it would be exciting.

"Come on Kid," his uncle told him, walking into the room. A half eaten candy bar in his hand. "It won't be that bad."

"Says you," huffed Wally. "You don't have to sing, you get away with mouthing the words on a tape recorder."

Barry's face paled as his wife arched an eyebrow at him, "tape-recorder now Barry."

"But-but-but," the elder speedster stutter and Wally laughed.

"Oh come on Uncle Barry it won't be that bad," he mocked his uncle.

With a quick glare at his nephew Barry handed over the tape with a sigh.

"Alright, let's go," Iris said, opening the door and walking out.

10 houses and 100 carols later, Wally and Barry were groaning and practically begging to stop. Both speedsters had become greatly bored and were starting to vibrate until Iris shot them a glare.

"Come on guys you fight crime for a living this can't be worse than taking down a bad guy."

"It is," Wally and Barry answered in unison.

"Come on Aunt Iris, I told Dick I'd come over today, he has a new video game," Wally whined some more.

Sighing Aunt Iris hid her smirk as her plan fell into play. She had been informed of the blond archer her nephew had so long despised, but she saw through that and after what had happened with the training exercise that the youngest speedster had decided that he didn't hate her, but love her.

That's why she had gotten Paula, to send Artemis to her cousin's house in Central for a visit. It was perfect.

Sighing her best frustrated sigh she glared down at her nephew for a while before pointing to a house. "Go do that house alone and I'll let you go to Dick's." She told him.

"ALONE!" Wally yelled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS?"

"Well if you'd rather stay with me and Barry and carol a couple more houses-"

She trailed off as Wally interrupted, "no no! I'm good! I'll go!"

With a huff of anger Wally turned to the house and knocking on the door, waited. When he saw it open, he looked down at his sheet of paper, not even bothering to see who it was. Maybe, he should've because he would've seen a very shocked, blushing blond archer as she stared at the stranger on her cousin's porch.

Opening his mouth he half sang half mumbled,

"_Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh,_

_Over the hills we go laughing all the way."_

When he finished he looked up at her and blushed violently, seeing the confusing in her eyes as she looked at him, Wally sighed in relief, without his red hair sticking up all over the place he was safe.

Muttering a quick I gotta go Merry Christmas, he speed off the porch, as fast (as a normal human) could go. Leaving behind a very confused Artemis, she looked at the caroling book he had dropped and with a smile wondered if she'd ever see him again.

He seemed nice enough and cute. If only she had known she would see him the next day, as he tried to avoid her in the mountain, but she wouldn't know that. To her he was just some, pale skinned, green eyed kid, who in her mind, had an amazing voice.

***fangirl squeal* SPITFIRE! I LOVE IT!**

**So what did you think was Arty OCC?  
>How about Wally?<strong>

**Me I think I did fine!**

***glares at audience/readers* REVIEW!**

***cricket chirps* **

**You know what fine! Whatever! *storms off stage***

***more cricket chirps***

***loud groans off stage* REALLY NOTHING? REALLY?**

**~Ghosty, Out! PEACE! ^-^**


	5. Blackmail

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 5**

**Title: Blackmail  
>Genre: Humor, I think….<strong>

Lazily Artemis twirled a video tape around in her fingers waiting for Wally to rush into the Cave, its not that she wanted to see him, well she did, but not in that lovey dovey kind of way. No she wanted to see him because she held blackmail in her right hand.

Looking at the tap she smirked, ever since she had caught _Kid Flash _on tape she had been dying to post it on YouTube, however as the video had begun to upload it evolved into a new plan. A better plan, a plan that would make her dad proud, blackmail.

It was simple no one wanted to look like an idiot on the internet, whether Wally had another life to fall back into or not, he wouldn't want _Kid Flash _to look stupid and Kid Flash on a sugar rush was hilarious.

Since this time, Gingerbread Houses had been banned from The Cave unless League members were in the room, preferably someone who could stop Wally from stuffing his face and getting high on sugar or as Robin put it, "feeling the aster a little too much."

_Kid Flash B-03 _The emotionless voice echoed through the speakers along the walls and Artemis wasted no time jumping to her feet; however Wally saw her before she saw him.

Talking almost too quickly to understand and running fast enough that all you could see was a blur of colors searching the room her yelled at her,

"Hey Arty! Have you seen a caroling book?"

Artemis sat there blinking in surprise, "A what now?"

"A caroling book, you know, _Jingle Bells, O' Christmas Tree, Blue Christmas_, that kind of thing! It has holly leaves or whatever in the corners. It's really old too! Have you seen it?" He said quickly in one breath before suddenly standing by her, "Well have ya?" She watched mouth slightly opened, however if it was from amazement or amusement, she wasn't sure as she watched cupboard doors open and shut in milliseconds.

"Um I what?" He was talking to fast, she was catching that he wanted a book of some kind, probably a Christmas book since he mentioned _Jingle Bells_, but still…

Suddenly he noticed the tape in her hands and his eyes narrowed at it, reading the tiny neat print on the side before his eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't?" He exclaimed pointing a finger.

Artemis smirked glad they were finally getting somewhere, "Try me Bay-Watch. All my blackmail it's on this one simple little tape."

Wally's eyes narrowed, before he shrugged, "eh whatever I've done worse. Heck I've been on the news before and slipped on the banana peel, besides I like to make people laugh." With a cocky grin he left the room in a whoosh of air and Artemis sighed falling back into the couch.

She would never ever understand speedsters, Flash included.

Reaching into the backpack at her feet, she felt something smooth across her fingers, out of curiosity she pulled it out and blushed. It was the caroling kid's book. She had forgotten she had taken it. She had looked for a number or return information on the book, since it looked old and well used, but had found nothing.

She traced the outline of a holly leaf and berries before she suddenly froze, Wally's words finally stopping to freeze in her brain. Wasn't Wally looking for an old caroling book, with holly on it.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, _she thought quickly as she slammed the book back into her backpack, before Kid Blunder came back. _This can so not be happening._

She sat there for a moment staring at the static filled TV long enough to give Superboy a run for his money. There was no way the mysterious caroling kid and Wally were the same person. There was no way.

Wally was too cocky, while the kid looked awkward and uncomfortable standing on her doorstep mumbling words, but then again he was singing.

She couldn't get the look of his horror, shock, and embarrassment out of her head. It had reminded her so much of Wally. The way his green eyes widened slightly in horror before he darted off the porch.

Laying back farther into the couch she sighed.

_Green eyes like Wally's, _she thought. How is it she could be falling for that doofus, how is it that someone so cocky and annoying could look so awkward and cute standing there alone on her doorstep singing _Jingle Bells._

With a sigh she went back to twiddling the tape with her fingers, before standing up and heading for a Zeta-Tube she needed to clear her head. Then she would decide what to do.

Kid Flash was in the living room/kitchen area of the cave the second Artemis disappeared, grabbing his book out of her backpack; he blushed bright red and sped away. Ignoring the Boy Wonder's arched eyebrows and cocky grin.

**So what did you think? Some Spitfire for ya, don't worry your gonna see a lot of that.**

**Also all these chapters will be connected or at least most of them will be.**

**FYI I Ship…**

**Superboy/M'gann  
>and<br>Wally/Artemis**

**Robin and Kaldur are up for grabs as long as they aren't OCs….**

**Anyways….REVIEW REPLIES**

**From Chapter 2/Snowball Fight:**

**MMusic lover bwg: **Lol, thanks! Book worm girl…hmmm I like it :D

**Prettykitty374: **Idk it's Batman he was probably paranoid about something or another

**From Chapter 3/Christmas Trees:**

**Cunningham0208487: **Thanks!

**Maycie: **Lol thanks!

**From Chapter 4/Caroling:**

**Cunningham0208487: **Lol me too!

**Aoiro no neko: ***shrugs* Beats me, maybe Zatanna did a spell or Superboy punched a hole in the wall somewhere or another

**Asdf: **No problem and will do!

**Argent98: **Yep! Love it!

**Viridianaln9: **Lol thanks!

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol ha ha ha, thanks I liked the Christmas Tree one too. Also I honestly don't know how they did, maybe Zatanna did a spell or Superboy punched a hole in the wall somewhere or another. Also yes Hulk we shall watch you soon. :D

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO!**


	6. Souvenirs

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 6**

**Title: Souvenirs  
>Genre: Humor, I think….<strong>

Artemis walked down the streets of Central her hands jammed in her pockets, her head down to avoid the wind that wanted to beat her in the face. The white snowflakes clung to her hat and somehow found their way inside her coat and gloves.

She had been walking around for hours, looking at toy store windows and advertisements, she felt like she was looking for something, but wasn't sure what exactly.

"Artemis?" The voice made her jump and turn around sharply fist already ready to fire, before she relaxed at the sight of familiar long black hair, blue eyes, and black boots.

"Oh Zatanna, I'm sorry you scared me," She explained lamely.

Zatanna smiled, "so what's on your mind Arty?"

Artemis glared at her Wally made pet name that had somehow caught on, Zatanna just gave her a smirk and waited.

Sighing Artemis shrugged, "don't know. Presents for the team I guess. I figured I get M'gann some sort of cook book, don't tell her I said anything, but she needs one. I'm tired of cookies and soup."

Zatanna tried and failed not to laugh, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "So M'gann's covered, what about the others?"

Artemis shrugged and started to walk, motioning Zatanna to follow. She looked the the numerous displays and deals, her breath floating out in front of her in blue-grey wisps.

"Superboy I figured would just be happy with some tools for his bike. Robin some computer stuff or whatever, Kaldur." She paused for a second thinking before a smile twitched at her lips, "maybe I'll get him one of those singing fish things just to see how he reacts."

This time Zatanna didn't even try and stop herself her laugh flew past her lips and into the night air. After she had stopped and caught her breath she spoke, "So that just leaves Wally."

"I'm not getting him anything." Artemis said bluntly, and started to walk faster.

Zatanna smiled, "oh come on Arty you know you like him."

Artemis blushed violently and looked down at the ground, "do not." She muttered.

"Don't worry Arty denial is the first step," Zatanna put a _comforting _hand on her should and smirk. The smirk grew as Artemis vocal cords fail her and only singular words came out words like. Um. I, No. Gah!

"What about you and Robin?" Artemis asked, finally finding her voice. She watched with satisfaction as Zatanna turned bright red and began her own stuttering spree.

With a laugh Artemis said, "don't worry I won't say anything, besides Rob's a little young. Agreed?"

Zatanna smiled, "Agreed. So about Wally?"

Artemis sighed, "I don't know what do you get the most annoying person in the world?"

Zatanna shrugged, "I don't know I usually just get my dad ties."

This time it was Artemis's turn to try and cover up snorts of laughter. "But seriously—"

With a sigh Zatanna told her, "Do you owe him anything like money or something? You can get him that and pay him off."

Artemis thought for a second and suddenly her face lit up and she began to run for a Zeta-Tube yelling, "Thanks Zatanna! I just got an idea!"

Zatanna just stood there for a moment in confusion. What had she done? Before she finally left after all sooner or later her dad would see through her doppelganger at home.

Back at the Cave Artemis stared at her wrapped gifts proudly. True to her word, M'gann had gotten a cookbook, Superboy a box of wrenches and such, Robin a couple hundred flash drives, and finally wrapped in a green box with Green Arrow symbols on it was Wally's gift.

Inside it was a green feathered arrow, with a note that simply said souvenir, to most it would seem stupid, pointless, worthless, but as much as she hated to admit it she knew Wally a lot better than most people and she knew that the arrow inside that box would make him smile and for some reason that made her want to smile.

**Okay so we have some more Spitfire, and a bit of Zatanna/Robin what do you guys think?**

**I liked this chapter, its set right after the last one (Blackmail) **

**Christmas Tree is still my fav though :D**

**Anyways Review Replies in Last Chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND MAY THE SPEED FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	7. Mistletoe

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 7**

**Title: Mistletoe  
>Genre: HurtComfort**

M'gann had heard of the small plant that somehow made boys kiss you, it was hung over doorways and dangled down, apparently if you stepped under it someone had to kiss you or it was bad luck.

So that's how she ended up in a lip lock with Superboy, which started out great that is until a certain red head showed up.

At first he just stood there candy bar forgotten in his hand, tears pricking at his eyes, prior to other beliefs Wally actually did like M'gann. She wasn't just another girl to flirt with, no he had actually loved the green skinned girl from Mars and now it felt as if someone had plunged a dagger into his heart and twisted it around sharply.

Sensing his discomfort M'gann opened her eyes and then pushed away from Superboy suddenly, gasping. "Wally wait—"

But Wally was already gone candy bar forgotten on the ground, and M'gann began to cry. Superboy pulled her into a tight hug and starred off in the direction at which the speedster had raced off, not exactly sure of what he was feeling, but it felt like what the monkeys from Cadmus had called guilt.

**Later….**

Artemis was first aware of the soft sobs when she entered the hallway and started for her room. She paused in front of her door, her hand resting on the handle before she pulled back and listened.

The cries weren't Robin's, they were too old, not Superboy's she was pretty sure the clone didn't have tears to cry, Aqualad may cry, but he seemed to calm, to emotionless, but that meant Wally was the one behind the wooden door. In confusion Artemis shook her head that couldn't be right, Wally didn't cry.

Opening his door slowly Artemis stood in the doorway in shock, there crying on his bed was Wally. His head was under his pillow and his body shook with sobs.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled and she stepped back in shock. Wally never got angry, at least not seriously, but the pure frustration in his voice surprised her.

"Wally I—" She started, but he cut her off.

His head shot up and he through the pillow to the ground, "What Arty what? You here to rub it in my face? Tell me that I never stood a chance anyway!"

"No I—"

"Then what?"

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE OKAY!" She yelled loudly and he froze, then he looked up sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I just—"

Artemis tried not to smirk as she remembered her own first moments when she had found out about the whole Superboy and M'gann thing. "Don't worry about it Baywatch."

She said turning to go, not noticing the mistletoe above her head, Wally however did, and quick enough that she wasn't even sure if it had really happened he kissed her lightly on the cheek and was gone in a whirlwind of color.

**There we go, Wally finally found out and some more wonderful Fluff for ya :D**

**Also does anyone have any tips for a Rouge/Wally bonding fic, I have an idea written up, but I've never done Central Villains before, so I'm open for ideas.**

**I LOVE TRICKSTER THOUGH SO EXPECT HIM OKAY!**

***gets down on knees* Please review! PLEEEAASSEEE! I'm begging you!**


	8. Magic

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 8**

**Title: Magic  
>Genre: HurtComfort, Family**

Bruce stared at a photo album of him when he was little, really little, probably no more than 5 or 6.

It was before everything had happened, the Joker, his parents' murder, before everything.

He reached out and touched the face of the women in the picture, she was hugging a black haired boy tightly who was smiling and waving around a toy train.

He had been so innocent back then, unscarred by what was to come. Back when he believed in magic. He remembered those Christmases so well, he would race down the stairs, waking up his parents who would smile with a sleepy eye roll and follow him.

He would rip open his presents smiling at the camera and waving toys before rushing to get his sloppy self made toys for his mom, dad, and Alfred then smile proudly as the opened them and smiled brightly.

_I will not cry, _he told himself. _Batman doesn't cry._

He turned the page to find a small picture of Christmas tree real pine needles glued to the page and he lost it.

Bruce broke down, tears leaked from his eyes and he trembled with sobs. Batman may not cry, but Bruce Wayne did.

"Bruce?" A small voice spoke up, it sounded timid. "Bruce are you okay? Dad?"

Bruce tried to answer, but couldn't. He knew who was behind him, but he didn't want his son and partner in crime see him like this.

Suddenly two slim arms were wrapped around his neck in a tight hug, blue eyes looked into his and a the boy smiled broadly. "Dad you are so not feeling the aster are you?"

Bruce blinked, _Aster? He wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. _Shaking his head he wiped his eyes and looked up at his son.

"I'm fine, Dick," He told him gruffly, but Dick was used to it. He had trained himself to figure out that when Bruce was really angry and when he was just trying to cover up his sadness.

Sitting down next to Bruce, he asked, "Are those them?" He pointed at his mom and dad.

Bruce not trusting himself to speak nodded.

"Your mom's pretty."

Bruce's mouth twitched and he arched an eyebrow at his son in everything, but blood. Who in turn blushed bright red and began to mutter, "What I mean is that—you see I thought—I mean—Oh never mind." The boy fell silent and Bruce laughed.

Which made Dick jump in surprise, Batman never laughed, ever, he was too scarred, too stern, too….angry, but then again this wasn't Batman it was Bruce Wayne. The million-air who was just as scarred, but he was different. He wasn't as stern; he wasn't as angry, mostly just sad, regretful that he couldn't do anything.

When Bruce was done he stood up and held out a hand to his sidekick, "come on Dick, we have presents to buy."

Dick arched an eyebrow, and Bruce once again chuckled, "What you think that tree is going to make its own presents to put under it."

Dick smiled brilliantly and flipping off the couch, ignored the glares from Bruce and yelled, "Awesome! I can't wait to get Kaldur a pair of goggles!"

Bruce just shook his head, and smiled, as he watched his ward run to the car he picked up the scrap book and closed it, maybe the magic wasn't gone after all. Maybe it had just changed, instead of being inside of his parents it was now inside Dick. Inside his son.

**So what do you think? A little Bruce/Dick Father/son bonding stuff, this story I actually really liked writing. Batman is such an interesting character to write about, he may seem emotionless, but really just think of all the angst he must feel.**

***has fallen asleep, but is still muttering* Please review...please...please...ooh yummy ice cream!**


	9. Blizzard

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 9**

**Title: Blizzards  
>Genre: Friendship<strong>

The last thing Trickster expected to find in a blizzard was a hurt Kid Flash. The blond Rouge had been walking around for hours, trying to find something to do, he had tried to find a Flash to prank, but Flashy and Baby Flash had been gone all day, now he knew why.

For a moment he just stood there looking at the speedster, frozen in shock. Baby Flash wasn't supposed to be weak! He was supposed to funny and strong, this was all wrong!

From the looks of things Baby Flash had hit a slick part on the road and been sent flying, then sliding. His ankle was bent at an unnatural angle and his head was bleeding. He was deathly pale and his lips were turning blue.

_Flashes their hearts pump faster, that makes them bleed out faster, _Cold's words echoed through his head and he went into panic.

Finally pulling himself out of his shock, Trickster, whimpered slightly, running to Baby Flash's side, Trickster was a lot of things. He was a Rogue, a prankster, a villain, but he like all the Rogues had some rules. One no killing and two only they were allowed to beat up the Central City superheroes.

"Baby Flash?" He asked shaking the red haired speedster, the Trickster may not be all there, but he understood the concept of death. Death was forever, it was a doorway you slipped into a never came back out of. "Baby Flash wake up."

Tears began to form in the Rough's eyes as he tried to wake up his favorite super to prank, while Flashy had just stared blankly at his Fart Watch, Baby Flash had actually laughed and even asked for one.

Finally he decided that he should call an expert, taking out his phone he dialed a number.

The voice on the other side picked up and clearing his voice said, "Hello Len here."

"C.C I found Baby Flash!" He sobbed into the phone. "He's blue and shivering and there's blond and and—! Cold he's not waking up!"

Silence on the other end, static, then, one word, "Where?"

Trickster through sobs told Cold where he was and then proceeded to try and wake up the speedsters in front of him. For a moment his hands hovered over the sidekick's mask, they twitched wanting so badly to unveil the teen, but in the end he just let his hands fall to his side. Now was not the time.

Cold was there a little while later, he was carrying multiple blankets, several canisters of hot chocolate and other foods.

Trickster was at his side in moments pulling on his sleeve, "he won't wake up! Why won't he wake?" He was hysterical now, talking nonsense to the older Rogue.

Grabbing Trickster roughly by the shoulders he glared at the younger villain, that clearly meant be quiet, but said teenager just whimpered, "He's gonna die isn't he? He's gonna die!" The kid broke down in tears his eyes wide in new fear. "He's gonna die! Baby Flash is gonna die! Then Flashy is gonna kill us! I don't want to die! Cold I don't want him to die! Cold he's gonna die! He's gonna—"

"James!" Cold yelled and the prankster fell quiet, looking at his feet in shame. "No one is gonna die." He told the boy in front of him.

Trickster whimpered, "Promise?" He asked.

Cold looked at him for a moment in silence, sometimes he forgot just how fragile the 19 year old in front of him was. In all honesty Trickster wasn't a villain; he just wanted to have fun and didn't realize his _harmful pranks _weren't so harmful. Finally he said in a confident voice, "promise."

Knelling down next to the sidekick he ignored the urge to unmask the hero all the way and instead just cut away the fabric around his injured head and wrapped it slowly in a bandage. Then continued to set the kid's ankle. When he was done he lifted him up onto a blanket and covered him with the others. Using his body to shield the speedster, he was so pale, he had frozen the kid before, but his speed had always allowed him to escape almost without harm.

Suddenly it dawned on him; the kid probably hadn't eaten in a long time, that's why he was so pale, why his head and ankle hadn't healed.

Trickster was behind him muttering how Baby Flash was going to be okay, how no one was going to die, Cold shook his head and snapped, "James, I need your help!"

Trickster was at his side so fast that he could've given Flash a run for his money. "What can I help Baby Flash? Did you fix him? Is he okay? Will he still laugh when I prank Flashy? Huh will he, will he?"

Cold shook his head in short live amusement and let a snort of laughter, "James I just need your help."

Seeing the brightly clothed man frown and look down at his shoes Cold continued quickly, "I'm sure he'll be fine, but for now I need to know if you still have your Porcupine Gun."

Instantly James's face exploded in happiness, "I still have it! Why do you need it?" Suddenly he frowned and clutched the gun tightly to his chest, "Are we going to shoot Baby Flash? Because you said no killing."

Cold stood there for a moment unsure of how to answer, he decided to ignore the question. "Okay James I just need you to follow my instructions exactly okay." Trickster nodded quickly, questions forgotten. "Good empty the darts and make sure anything that is considered harmful, or prank worthy for that matter, is gone, then fill it with hot chocolate or soup or whatever I put in those canisters."

Seconds later Trickster yelled, "Done! Now what?"

Before he could react Cold grabbed the gun from him and shot Kid Flash multiple times, who jerked with each shot. Suddenly he paled as he hit the middle of his costume and he turned black.

Instantly Trickster was on him punching him, "You killed him!" He shouted loudly, "You killed Baby Flash! You said no killing! You shot him!"

"James!" Cold yelled trying to knock the villain off him, without hurting him. "I didn't kill him!"

"Lies! He turned black and died! You killed Baby Flash!" Trickster pulled out his Snot Gun and shot the acid missing Cold by inches.

"JAMES STOP AND LISTEN FOR FIVE SECONDS!" Cold yelled losing it.

Trickster froze, and began to count, "One….Two….Three…."

Cold mentally face palmed, _only James, _he thought. _Only James._

"James," he spoke quickly. "I didn't kill the kid."

"Liar! Four….Five," Trickster launched himself at Cold again.

More punches, more yells until finally a new voice, even though weak and tired yelled, "Stop!"

They froze a handful of Trickster's hair was in Captain Cold's gloved hand and Trickster was biting said hand, both turned to look at a now sitting up Kid Flash.

"Stop it right now or I swear Trickster I will never come visit you in jail again!" Kid threatened.

Baby Flash!" Trickster screamed and ran over to the speedster. "You're not dead."

The sidekick blinked in surprise as the 19 year old hugged him tightly.

Cold just let out a breath of relief and walked over to him with the sack of food he had brought.

"Eat," he commanded.

Kid looked at the food suspiciously poking it like it was mold, nose scrunched up.

"If I wanted to kill you I would've done it already," he clarified.

He watched the speedster smile, shrug, and in seconds the food was gone. The bleeding slowly stopped and his ankle started to look like it could actually support the kid's weight.

With a sigh, Cold picked up Kid Flash and began to carry him away.

"Len," a smile twitched at Cold's lips as Baby Flash's cheeks lit up with a red blush. "I can walk you know."

Cold opened his mouth, but Trickster beat him to it, "You aren't going anywhere Baby Flash until we find Flashy and give him too you! Did you know that you were blue when I found you? Oh and Cold shot you with my Porcupine Gun, but you didn't die! Hey can did you know you can go from yellow to black? Did'cha? Did'cha?"

Wally blinked and looked at the bouncing bubble of energy in front of him, finally he said, "you're off your meds again aren't you." It was a statement not a question.

"What gave you that idea?" The man asked running around Cold and Wally with surprising speed.

"James…." Wally's voice turned threatening.

"But they don't taste yummy," James complained. "And once I fed them to Boomerang and he went loopy." Trickster giggled, "it was funny, that is until he found out, then he pinned me to the wall and left." Trickster stopped running and pouted at this, "it wasn't a fair fight, he has those stick things that always comeback. Once I shoot my Sneezing Powder it doesn't come back! How come his stuff comes back?"

Wally laughed and too his surprise so did Cold.

Soon they had reached a Zeta-Beam, the Rogues had long ago discovered it, but decided that it was too much work to hack it, plus none of them wanted to meet Batman, ever.

"This is my stop guys," Wally wrapped the blankets around him and sneezed. "I'll see you guys once Flash is done grounding me."

Trickster smiled and hugged the speedster again, "Come see me in prison okay Baby Flash?"

Wally laughed, "Sure thing James." He nodded at Cold, "Later Len."

Cold nodded back, "stay safe."

Wally snorted and Cold's eyes twinkled with amusement, "I'll think about that when you two are trying to freeze or _prank _me again.

With that the two were gone, Wally took a look around and sneezed, turning he almost tripped over a brightly wrapped box. Bending down he picked it up and read,

_Merry Christmas Baby Flash  
>~The Rogues<br>P.S This Box Will Not Blow Up, Freeze You, Prank You, Send You To Another Dimension, ect, We Promise_

Wally once again barked with laughter,

_Only the Rouges, _he thought. _Only the Rouges._

With that he picked up the box and walked into the Zeta-Beam.

_Regonize Kid Flash B-03_

It announced and he prepared himself for an Uncle Barry attack.

**So what did you think a little bit of the Rouges in this? Okay a lot of the Rouges. I actually really like the Central City villains I think its cuz they don't kill and have a strict "no drugs" rule, I don't but they rock!**

**Also Trickster just Rocks! He's so much fun to write about because from what I've got out of Wikipedia, Justice League Ultimate, and fanfictions,**

**Trickster is just a guy who's not entirely there and is just trying to have fun.**

**I Like the idea that the Flashes are **_**their **_**heroes and no one else can beat them up :D :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Chapter 5/Blackmail:**

**Music lover bwg: **Yes! Spitfire fans unite! We shall, handcuff Wally and Arty together until they kiss!

**NCISlover96: **Lol wow that's a lot, also I think I already did Wally on a sugar high (see chapter 1) that's where Arty got her blackmail. All these are connected some way or another, just FYI I'll probably do it again though

**Chapter 6/ Souvenirs:**

**Music lover bwg: **Yep! Awwwww

**Chapter 7/ Mistletoe:**

**Ultimatekeyblader1: **Thanks!

**Music lover bwg: **It's so FLUFFY I'm gonna DIE!

**Chapter 8/Magic:**

**Viridianaln9: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Music lover bwg: **Lol, you like the word Awwww don't you?

**Scarlett Rose Petal: **Thanks, also ya….my grammar isn't the best neither is my spelling…but it's gotten way better! Take that GRAMMAR!

**Pimu: ***gasps and hugs you tightly* Thank You! Thank You! I was running out of Christmas Ideas oh my gosh thank you so much!

**Aorio no neko: **Thanks! I love Dick/Bruce Father/Son fluff

**PhanomFeline: **Ya, me too!


	10. Not So Alone

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 10**

**Title: Not So Alone  
>Genre: Family, Friendship<strong>

Superboy looked down at his feet, as he watched Barry literally dart over to Wally in five seconds flat. He was instantly hugging the younger speedster, scolding him about not being careful enough, fussing over his wounds, before going back to hugging him tightly.

Conner's fists clenched as he heard Wally explain that someone had found him, a James and a Len, then brought him to the Zeta-Tubes. He then watched as Wally held up a gift sheepishly and his uncle laugh loudly, before grabbing it and a couple seconds gave it back to Wally, with a it's fine. Then it went under the tree.

Conner felt tears threaten at his eyes, turning he ran out of the room, he felt jealousy and anger pumping through his veins. He had no family, no one.

Robin had Batman, M'gann had Martian Manhunter, Wally the Flash, Artemis Green Arrow, Kaldur even had a mom and his king, Conner he had no one. No one as Superboy, no one as Conner.

He had read the papers so many people had labeled him as Superman's son, everyone had started to accept that as the explanation, everyone, but the Man of Steel.

Conner ran into his room and slammed the door hard; he ignored the cracks that webbed up the doorframe and attacked the wall. Punching it hard, ignoring the dent that was left, another punch, a deeper hole, he repeated this until the wall broke.

There sitting on his bed cross legged, doing homework, was Robin, his eyes wide in surprise. He now had bits of dust in his hair, and soon a cocky grin appeared on his face.

"Geez Supey," he exclaimed. "If you wanted to say hi you could've just walked in through the door."

Conner blushed a deep scarlet and muttered a sorry, before he sulked back into his room. He stopped when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, turning he looked down at the younger superhero.

"What?" He growled and despite himself felt impressed when the Boy Wonder didn't even do so much as flinch.

"Are…are you okay? You don't look like you're feeling the aster? What's got you so whelmed?"

Conner couldn't help, but smile at the boy's word play; he had long ago come to enjoy it and often used it himself.

"Nothing Robin," he told the boy and shrugged him off, and before the boy could say anything was jumping out his window and whistling for Wolf and Sphere. If he needed anything right now it was a ride.

**Later with Robin in Metropolis **

The last thing the Man of Steel had expected to see at his door, or more like his window, was a very anger Robin.

"Robin what are you?" Superman never even got a chance to finish.

"Oh don't you what are you doing here me!" The boy yelled. "We're are here to talk about you."

Superman stumbled back in surprise, never had the Boy Wonder done this to him. Superman was practically the boy's uncle, and the boy treated him as such. Never had he blown up in his face.

"What did I—" He never got a chance to finish.

"It's what you haven't done Clark!" The youngest sidekick dropped onto the floor of the apartment and stood up to his full height, which in all honesty was only up to Superman's chest, but still. "Superboy is now completely whelmed by you ignoring him, and is so not feeling the aster!"

Clark blinked, he wasn't exactly sure what being covered in water and flowers had to do with this.**(1)**

"Do you even have any idea what his name is?" He was pulled out of his confusion, by Robin yelling at him loudly.

"Um…its…what I mean is….that…you see…."

Robin groaned loudly and slapped is forehead, "That's it; you are inviting him over for Christmas or at least pre-Christmas!"

Clark paled, "to Kansas?" He asked stupidly.

"No to Mars, of course to Kansas stupid!"

"But Dick, I can't just bring him over without telling anyone," he protested, to which Robin had a comeback ready.

"Why not?" He asked. "Batman told me one time you brought Martian Manhunter over without saying a word in advance."**(2)**

"But that's different!"

"How's that any different? He's green, Clark! Green! That didn't stop you! Come on! M'gann's going to be spending the holiday with her uncle; no one will be there with Supey! How would you feel?"

The Man of Steel fell silent, never had he ever felt so ashamed and stupid. Sighing he stood up.

"Do not walk away from me!" The boy yelled in his best parent voice. "Or I swear I will tie you down with kryptonite!"

Superman just laughed, "Okay Robin I'll invite Conner over for Christmas. Happy?"

Robin gave him a unsure glance, before saying, "I've got my eye on you." And jumping out the window left.

**Later (again) With Superboy at the Cave….**

Another punch, another kick, another grunt, another head butt, another crash, Superboy had been at this for hours. Riding Sphere had only made things worse, had only reminded him that the Man of Steel could fly while he needed Sphere to do so.

More kicks, more punches, more cries of anger. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! What had he ever done to Superman? From what he had heard the Man of Steel wasn't exactly born on Earth.

Finally he lost it and with a cry of anger punched the dummy hard enough to send it flying into the other wall where it promptly broke into pieces.

Sobbing slightly Conner sat down on an near-by bench and tried to forget about everything. About how everyone else had family, how Superman didn't want him, everything in his life was a jumbled up confused mess.

A throat cleared behind him and instantly Conner out of reflex threw a punch at what he thought was an attacker. He was amazed to find someone catch it in a gloved hand and then let it go.

"Superboy? I was wonder um you see…what I mean to say is…" The person began.

Conner just stared up in shock, it wasn't possible this must all be some sort of dream, there was no way _Superman _was actually talking to him right?

"Well would you?"

"Huh what?" Conner muttered coming out of his shock.

"Come celebrate Christmas with me and my family? You do know what Christmas is right?"

Conner nodded, the G-Gnomes had told him, finally he stuttered, "I mean yes, yes sir, I mean that would be great. I mean I don't want to be a bother." Conner stumbled over his words and to his amazement watched the Man of Steel smile and for once it didn't look forced or fake.

"You'll be no bother," He laughed. "Don't worry Ma and Pa will be happy to finally see you. Now why don't we start with the basics, while we fly there I heard you have an awesome bike."

Conner nodded proudly and grabbing Superman's hand like he was a five year old pulled him over to see babbling quickly. "His sorry her name is Sphere. She's great!"

Superman blinked, "She?"

Conner nodded, "Ya she! I know isn't it weird. Anyways my Earth name's Conner by the way. She can turn into other things besides a bike. One time she controlled this giant robot thing that went crazy on me, oh and you have to meet Wolf, he rocks! He used to try and kill me, but now we're good friends! Hey can I bring Wolf? He won't be a bother." Then he stopped for a moment to think. "Well as long as you guys don't have any meat out in the open, but he understands English well enough. No means no."

Superman stared at the clone in shock, he had forgotten how new Super-Conner was to the world. How exciting everything was to him. Shaking his head Clark smiled, "Clark." He told the boy. "Clark Kent. Oh course you can bring Wolf, as long as he doesn't eat the chickens."

Superboy stopped and blinked, "Kent that's my last name too!" He exclaimed loudly before the Man of Steel could ask he was talking again. "Chickens? Like those weird birds that peck the ground, don't we eat them anyways? M'gann cooked one a couple days ago, so why can't Wolf eat them?"

This time Superman couldn't stop himself, he laughed and it felt good. "I'll explain, for now let's go before Ma and Pa begin to think I'm a no show."

**Later at the Kent's**

Clark opened the door and proudly exclaimed, "Ma, Pa! I'm home and you'll never guess who I brought with me!"

The next moments of Conner's life were some of the best, carols, gifts, food, stories, embarrassing stories about Superman and as he watched Martha Kent aka his grandma chew out Clark about not telling them about Conner sooner, and then later was told good night and sent to bed he smiled.

A real smile that most the time only M'gann could force out of him.

_Maybe, _he thought as he fell asleep. _Maybe I'm not so alone after all._

**1) Actually the Whelm and Aster are real words. Whelm means to be engulfed something in water, while Aster is a type of flower. Weird right?**

**2) There is a Justice League episode where Clark brings J'onn to Kansas for Christmas.**

**What did you guys think? Hope you liked them both 11th one shall be up tonight and I'll finally be all caught up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT THE SPEED FORCE MAY BE WITH YOU!**


	11. Yule Log

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 11  
>Title: Yule Log<br>(thank you Pimu for the idea)  
>Genre: Humor, FamilyFriendship**

M'gann had heard about Yule Logs at school, people kept telling her that it was a tradition and tried to explain it to her. However being the person Er alien she was, she had no clue what they were talking about so she decided to turn to the one thing that knew all.

The Internet and if that failed her she was pretty sure Superboy or Robin could tell her the two boys were walking Wikipedias themselves, only one by force and the other by choice.

Carefully opening up a Google page, it only took her about 20 minutes and 5 books to figure out how said Internet worked, she typed in,

"Yule Log Tradition."

She jumped as the screen blanked and then suddenly millions upon millions of little blue words popped up. 3 books later she finally clicked on one, silently wondering if she should've just gone to Robin or her boyfriend in the first place.

Reading slowly a smile spread across her face, "Hello M'gann!" She yelled to no one, slapping her forehead. "This will be easy; it's just like a recipe. I just need to get a log from somewhere in the mountain..." she trailed off.

According to the website the Log had to be off of your property or given to you by a friend and since she was pretty sure that there were no logs or trees to get said logs from inside the Cave (expect their giant Christmas Tree, that she just refused to get the wood from) she had no clue what to do.

A couple minutes later she finally decided she would just send Superboy or whoever to go buy her one and then give it to her as a "gift" problem solved. Then she'd just decorate it.

She moved on, "dowse the log in ale or cider." Having no idea what ale was and deciding that it wasn't worth wrestling the Internet for she decided to use cider.

"Then dust with flour and set ablaze."

The thought of fire made her shiver slightly, but decided that small amount wouldn't be that bad.

Standing up she put a finger to her come link. "Hey Conner would you mind picking up a log for me...yes Conner a log...it just has to be small enough to fit in the fireplace...actually I'm not sure if we have one, I'll ask Batman...Oh stop laughing…." She smiled to herself as Conner laughed he seemed to be laughing a lot more since the Kents took him in. "Okay say hi to the Kents for me thanks Conner….love you too, bye." After he said good-bye she smiled and hung up.

M'gann then flew off in search of cider, flour, and decorations.

**-Later, with whole team-**

M'gann beamed proudly at her decoration that now sat in the Cave's fireplace. With some help from the League they had managed to just add one into the Cave.

"So when do we get to light it on fire?" An excited Robin exclaim. He jumped to dodge a slap upside the head from Artemis and defended himself. "Hey I'm a 13 year old boy fire makes up half my life right now!"

Artemis just rolled her eyes and Wally snickered, even Kaldur as emotionless as he was seemed amused.

M'gann giggled slightly, before blushing; "I um actually don't really want to….I mean you see I worked so hard and..." she trailed off.

"You don't want to burn it." Artemis finished for her and M'gann nodded weakly. To her surprise Artemis just smiled and with a quick be-right-back left. Moments later she returned with another log. "I thought this might happen, here use this one."

M'gann beamed and took the log from Artemis placing it inside and took her own out of the fireplace, lucky for them all M'gann's had yet to be covered in cider and flour. Otherwise there would've been a lot of cleaning to be done.

Soon the new log was set ablaze and for a long time everyone just sat there watching it, that is until Wally started singing, much to everyone's amazement.

/Silent Night...Holy Night.../

Artemis looked at him strangely he sounded so much like the kid on her porch from a couple days ago, but once again ignored it and joined him. Singing in Vietnamese,

/Tất cả là bình tĩnh...tất cả là tươi sáng/

She watched Wally blush a deep scarlet that soon faded when Robin joined in, but in a language she didn't know.

/tur prin virgin...mama si copil/

Superboy began humming along not knowing the words, the G-Gnomes never saw Christmas Carols as an important thing to learn.

M'gann began singing in her own language and Kaldur in Atlantean.

Soon the whole team was quietly singing and even though they all sang in something different.

Wally in English

Artemis in Vietnamese

Robin in Romanian

M'gann in Martian

Kaldur in Atlantean

Superboy was just humming

And yet somehow it blended, it all meant the same thing; all had the same calm feeling to it. Finally the song ended and without a word the team just continued to stand there before slowly one by one left.

But by the slow way they moved everyone knew that no one wanted to go. No one wanted to stop singing and enjoying the few calm moments in their lives.

**Ironically I had to look up what a Yule Log was myself….^-^**

**Anyways I think I read somewhere that Robin can speak Romanian and it's logical that Artemis can speak Vietnamese, since I think her mom is Vietnamese. What do you guys think?**

**I really just wanted them all to be singing in different languages, so that's what I did.**

**Thanks again to Pimu!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**From Chapter 9/Blizzard**

**Argent98: **Lol, thanks! I love Trickster too! It's just the whole act that he's not all there….Also glad you liked the Sneezing Powder line XD

**From Chapter 10/Magic:**

**Turkey: **Yes I watched Clone Wars XD

**PhantomFeline: **Lol, um…an Oreo sugar high? I could maybe do Blue Beetle….that is if you tell me who he is first ^^;

**Aorio no neko: **Thanks!

**Music lover bwg: **Well :) to you too XD

**Pimu: **I did the Yule Log thing as you can see above, ironically I had to look it up too XD Also thank goodness I was so worried I was going to mess up the Rogues, I just barely started watching Justice League episode with them in it, and all my other info comes from either Wikipedia or Fanfiction….So thank goodness I didn't ruin them for you all XD

**Please Review you guys!  
>Also I am open for suggestions, just remember I ship…<strong>

**Spitfire  
>M'gannSuperboy  
>Robin Zatanna or Batgirl (trying to stay in YJ universe so no Starfire sorry guys)  
>Kaldur….actually I don't really ship Kaldur with anyone…ackward…<strong>

**OPEN FOR IDEA! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(oh and sorry for the next chapter I wrote it at like midnight….and ya not my best work…)**


	12. Arctic

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 12**

**Title: Arctic  
>Genre: Romance(ish), Friendship<strong>

Wally curled up tightly clutching a shivering Artemis to his chest, he vibrated slowly trying desperately to keep her warm, but he already knew that he was running low on fuel and had eaten through all his candy bars.

He could feel himself having to concentrate more on vibrating and every now and then his stomach would growl monstrously, resulting in him and Artemis trading worried looks.

By now you're probably wondering why Artemis and Wally are doing out in the middle of the Arctic, alone, with no possible way to contact anyone, well as most stories do let's start at the beginning.

The mission started out normal enough, Batman called them all into the briefing room for a mission. As normal Kaldur was calm, Robin and Wally excited, M'gann and Superboy were becoming protective, and Artemis just wanted to blow something up.

It wasn't until Batman announced where they were going that things started to take a turn for the worse.

It was just one word, one simple word, but immediately Wally tensed at it and shot Artemis a worried look.

She was confused; Wally had never given her that look, it was a look somewhere in between horror, guilt, disgust, and sorrow.

It didn't belong on the speedsters face, she watched as slowly the excitement and eagerness melted off his face and was replaced by horror and guilt.

For the whole flight, he kept shooting her nervous glances, and playing with his hands. Finally he told M'gann he'd run there, and before anyone could say anything dropped out of the Bio-Ship, and ran.

The ride was oddly silent then, too silent for Artemis is liking and was happy when they finally landing spotting the yellow and red clad speedster already there waving to them, munching on a candy bar.

"Took you guys long enough," he told them, smiling.

But to Artemis this smile seemed different, it was more forced, the statement was said more like a fact then a joke.

"Let us split into groups, we shall be able to set up the sensors faster that way," Kaldur said in his usually calm voice, whatever was bugging Wally obviously wasn't bugging him.

"I call Artemis!"

Artemis jumped in surprise and looked in the direction of the voice, to her surprise it wasn't Robin who said her name or Kaldur, it wasn't even Superboy, no it was Wally.

Kaldur sent the speedster a sad sideways glance; obviously he knew what was going on with Wally.

"Very well I shall go with Robin, Superboy with Miss. Martian," he nodded in the couples' direction.

Wally shifted uncomfortable, he had found out about the couple, but it still bugged him, more so that they never told him, but the jealous feeling soon vanished when Artemis walked over to him and was replaced by fear for her.

He was going to lose her again, just like he had last time they had come to the Arctic. The frozen barren wasteland had taken everything away from him in a matter of moments.

It had all happened so fast, or for him so slow, he had stared wide eyed as he watched the movie like scene play. He could've pushed her out of the way, could've saved her, but he had frozen and fear and watched in shock as the yellow beam engulfed her.

"Kid Flash? KF? Wallman? FLASH KID?" Artemis was screaming, but he didn't answer until he heard her scream out his unwanted press title.

"What!" He screamed then blushed, "Don't call me Flash Kid!"

Artemis just snickered, "Whatever, now come on Kid Mouth let's move."

With a grumbled, he followed, and that was when the trouble started.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, set up scanners in the area and then return to base, but for superheroes nothing was ever simple.

The trouble started when the blizzard hit, sure Wally he was toasty, being able to vibrate molecules did that to a guy, helped him stay warm. However Artemis wasn't so lucky, even in her specially made snow wear she was shivering.

Then the communications went down, the snow blinding them, they never even got a chance to set up their scanner.

Soon the archer had disappeared from his side, and he went into panic. He had heard about, what happened to blizzards, knew the science behind what would happen to her if he didn't find her, fast.

"Artemis!" He called, trying to bit back tears. "Arty! Artemis!"

Silence, he wasn't even sure if his words were heard above the wind.

"Artemis! This isn't funny anymore!" He trudged through the snow, looking around. "Artemis!" Finally he just fell to his knees and cried. "This isn't funny anymore." He whispered to no one. "It's not funny anymore. Artemis…"

Suddenly he heard a soft groan and he froze, listening softly, "Artemis?" Another soft groan and a whimper.

"Artemis!" He screamed digging through the snow around him, feeling blindly. He pulled down his goggles quickly and switching them to infrared tried to locate Artemis's body.

Finally he found it, half buried with snow, the white clad archer blended in with it the way a white hare or fox might.

Moving over to her quickly, he picked her up and hugged her to his chest, forcing the wind to go around her.

"Wally," she mumbled, he looked down at her. "Wally, I'm tired."

"No, no, no, no," he told her quickly. "No Artemis don't you dare fall asleep, if you do I swear I will dye your hair orange." Out of panic he began to vibrate, feeling heat soar through his body.

"Mmmm Wally your warm," she slurred moving closer to him. Realizing what was happening he began to vibrate a little faster trying to transfer body heat.

"Just stay awake Arty, just stay awake," he figured if he warmed her up sooner or later she would stop acting so delusional and come to.

"Oh gosh I hate the snow," he mumbled to himself, but by that point Artemis was starting to think straight again.

"Why?" She asked looking up at him. "You were fine with it back at Happy Harbor."

He shook his head and said, "No I meant this kind of snow, the barren wasteland kind. That no matter what you do it's here always, year round."

"But shouldn't it not bother you? I mean you have a natural heating system pretty much," she told him.

He winced and debated whether or not to tell her, "I used to be okay with it and then…."

He trailed off and looked down at her, Artemis was surely coming around again and her eyes had begun to redevelop the alertness that all archers had and she looked up at him, "then?" she promted.

"Then you died," he finished in a whisper.

"Oh," and that ended that conversation.

"I can't believe out of all the people I got stuck out here in the middle of a blizzard it had to be you," she growled.

_And she's back, _he thought grimly. "Hey I'm the best you got so deal with it."

"Oh I'm sorry if I don't want to be held by the biggest jerk in the world!"

"Well then maybe this jerk will just let you go freeze to death!"

"Maybe he will because I wouldn't put it past him!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Wally opened his mouth to say something, probably another fine, but was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly he blushed, and then paled when he found no food.

It didn't take long for Artemis to figure out what was happening, and she too paled.

"We're doomed," she muttered, as she felt tears start to come to her eyes. Currently Wally was their only source of heat, and if he couldn't provide that needed heat anymore they were both in big trouble.

And that leads us back to where we started this story.

Wally curled up tightly clutching Artemis to his chest, running low on fuel and so forth.

And just like all stories need a beginning all stories also need an end, whether that end is happy or sad. So let's see where this story ends.

Wally knew that he was losing it, he knew that he was now running on back up fuel so to speak. He was getting dizzy and up and down was becoming hard to judge. Oh how he now wished he had listened to Uncle Barry about not going out on missions for a couple weeks, but he couldn't help it, he wanted the action.

_The action, _he thought glumly. _Not the end._

Finally he couldn't hold out anymore, despite Artemis's pleads he stopped vibrating and fell asleep.

**Later….**

Wally awoke to the faint beeping of a heart monitor, no correction two heart monitors, he sat up quickly. Gasping, the first thing he realized was that he was no longer holding the Artemis, the second was that he was warm, and the third was the 6 sets of eyes watching him. The Team, plus Batman and Flash.

"Oh man, what hit me?" he groaned falling back down.

"A snow storm," Kaldur said bluntly, typical.

Suddenly the fact that he had no idea where Artemis was sunk in, he sat up again, "Artemis is she-!"

"Relaxed dude she's fine," he sighed as Robin cut him off, pointing to a bed next to him. A sleeping Artemis, lying in it.

"Thanks," he whispered, to who he didn't know. Flash, Batman, Robin, Kaldur, he didn't know and fell into welcomed sleep.

Later when he and Artemis woke up, he would deny everything that happened between the two of them, denied that the snow bugged him because of her death, deny that he cared for her, and she would too.

Deny that when he fell asleep she freaked out, when he wouldn't wake up she went into panic, that when the team found them, she was in hysterics. They would both deny everything, saying that there was nothing to admit.

**I honestly did not like how this came out….**

**I wanted to do more with Wally and Failsafe, but ya…..I just didn't like how this came out…it was written kind of weird, but since I'm way behind on schedule I'm gonna use it….**

**So I hope you enjoyed, my Fail! XD**

**Please Review do it for my fail XD**


	13. Sledding

**YJ Christmas Count Down: 13**

**Title: Sledding  
>Genre: Humor<strong>

"Ready?" Robin asked, he was wearing his snowboarding goggles again, instead of his normal sunglasses, but Wally was sure that behind them his eyes were anxious for excitement.

"Ready." Wally said with a confident smirk as he readied an object in his hand.

"Okay on my mark, remember no super speed."

"Only if you don't use any of your Bat-gadgets or whatever." Wally replied with a quick smirk.

"Deal! Ready…" Both boys planted their feet into the snow and prepared to run.

"Set….Go!" They took off running and then jumped into the air landing on their sleds and gravity began pulling them down at surprising speeds.

With a yelp, Wally felt something hit him in the back of the head, turning he saw Robin behind him picking up snow as he sped past.

"Oh it is on!" The speedster declared and scooping up snow began to hurl it at his best friend.

With no way to dodge Robin yelped as the cold snow hit his neck and seeped down into his shirt.

Turning around quickly he grabbed snow and continued to attack Wally.

Soon both boys had forgotten all about their race and were now only trying to knock each other off their sleds using snowballs. Soon they were neck and neck, Wally watched in confusion as slowly the black haired boy stood up.

"Robin what are you—aww crap!" Wally figured out what his friend was trying to do a second to late as Robin flung himself into the air and onto Wally.

With a groan Wally managed to stay on his sled, but Robin refused to get off as well.

Soon the boys were tangled up in an effort to fling each other off the sled.

"Dude! Get off this is my sled!" Wally protested, swatting the younger boy away.

"Never!" He cried and dodged an effort to be pushed off. "All's fair in sledding and war!"

"Dude that's not even how it goes!"

"I don't care that's how it goes now!"

As they continued to bicker neither noticed the Zeta-Tube they were heading for, that is until they went through it and even then they didn't registered what was going at first.

They sort of felt the snow turn to gravel under the sled and felt their inside's go numb, as their appearance turned a honey yellow that replaced their normal colors. They heard the yelps, but alas they were too caught up in knocking each other off the sled.

_Kid Flash B-03…..Robin B-01 _

They ignored the monotone female voice that announced to everyone they had arrived at The Cave. Ignored the crowd that slowly gathered as they continued to fly across the now slick surface of the hanger floor.

With screeches and thumps the two boys continued to tackle each other on the sled.

"Get off!"

"No! Go get your own!"

"Mine crashed into a tree remember!"

"That's cuz you jumped off it like a manic!"

"Takes one to know one KF!"

"Ya? Well I'm a cooler manic then you!"

"Want to bet?"

"You are so on!"

More tackling until finally, they stopped as someone began to laugh. Everyone turned in surprise, Robin and Kid Flash freezing.

Superboy and M'gann's faces both went blank as they stared, Artemis looked like she was trying not to laugh herself, and poor Kaldur paled.

Robin's mouth was open as he held a hand full of Wally's hair in his hands, Wally sat there gapping forgetting about the 13 year old he had in a head lock.

Standing in front of them was Batman, the usually stern and emotionless leader of the Justice League was laughing.

"Everyone!" Wally finally yelled loudly, jumping off the sled and dragging Robin with him. "Run! It's the Apocalypse!"

"Batman's laughing. Batman's laughing! Batman's laughing?" No matter how the seriously confused Superboy said it, it just didn't make sense.

A crash, a threat, and quick sorrys were heard from the next room. "What is going on in here?" Black Canary walked into the room and froze as she watched Batman laugh. "Alright who gave Batman laughing gas?"

"N-no o-ne," Kaldur stuttered before he shook his head. "I mean no one Black Canary he just began to laugh at Wally and Robin."

"He's scaring me," M'gann squeaked, confused at the mentor's strange behavior.

"It's! AWESOME!" Artemis screamed, as she took pictures.

With a sigh Black Carary walked up to Batman, she hated to end his fun, but….

"Yo! Bats! Joker's escaped!" She screamed.

Instantly Batman stopped and glared at her, "Give me the where, why and how." He demanded, before he saw everyone's pale faces and Black Canary's apologetic eyes.

Shaking his head Batman smirked, "Nevermind if anyone needs me I'll be helping Robin calm down Wally."

With that he left.

"Did we just see Batman laugh?" M'gann clarified.

Artemis shrugged, "Who knows, but if not this was the best dream ever!"

With that she was gone, and with time so was everyone else, but the next day a new ornament was on the tree. One of a certain black clad superhero laughing, a once in a life time smile splitting his face and to everyone's surprise the ornament wasn't moved, it wasn't taken off the tree. Everyone was sure he knew it was there, but that was the nice thing about Christmas it brought out the best in people.

**So what did you think? Bats has his moments!**

**Also I'm gonna do one where Flash has weird nicknames for everyone I need help to come up with said nicknames all I really have is.**

**Robin=Lil. Bats**

**Any help?**

**REVIEW REPLY**

**Chapter 11/Yule Log**

**SirGambit: **I know that it's the whole idea that Superboy doesn't know the songs, and for Arty I think its English, Vietnamese and French

**Cary99: **um…okay then XD

**Music lover bwg: **Okay good I was right!

**Chapter 12/Arctic**

**Cary99: **Lol thanks!

**PhantomFeline: **Oh okay, I get it now thanks! And maybe if I can getr some more on BlueBeetle I'll do him XD

**Asdf: **Lol, thanks!

**Lin Shadow: **Thanks!

**Rowanfall: **Phew..*sighs* thanks I thought it was a bit off a fail…but if you guys like it the story is just fine XD

**Please Review! And this shall still be going by the time Christmas is through XD  
>Yes you heard me due to writer's block I doubt I'll be done by the 25th so Christmas after Christmas XD<strong>


	14. From the Desk of GhostDog401

**From the Desk of GhostDog401**

**So guess what guys! Christmas is back! Which means I can continue this story without feeling weird...anyways so I have 13 chapters up, so that gives me about 11 days to get the next chapter ready! :D**

**So on the 14th expect a new chapter! :D :D**

**Suggestions are Welcome!**


End file.
